


Still Misbehaving

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drama, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: Trying to get L to do something he doesn’t want to do is difficult enough on a good day. He’s evenmorestubborn when he’s been drinking.





	Still Misbehaving

“Make sure he gets some water, Light.” The chief’s voice was stern, and a little concerned, and for the life of him, L couldn’t figure out _why_. The way the man frowned at him was funny, though, so he sent a mocking little wave his direction, giggling when Soichiro just snorted in consternation and looked away.

“Yeah dad, I know. Good night,” Light replied, sounding slightly put out. His fingers tightened on L’s side, and after a moment, he started tugging L down the hallway towards the elevators.

“Hey, why are you two talking about me like I’m not here?” L asked loudly, looking between the two of them and giggling even louder when the chief bristled in irritation. “Oh, it’s okay, Yagami-san, I don’t mind, it’s just _really_ funny.”

“Go to _bed_ , Ryuzaki,” Soichiro called, pointedly not looking at him.

“L, stop bothering him,” Light murmured, glancing back at his father and hastily pushing the button.

“You’re no fun,” L said with a pout, leaning against Light’s side comfortably and reaching up to poke at his cheek. “Is he mad that I was channel surfing on the radio?”

“He might be more annoyed that you wouldn’t sit _still_ ,” Light said in dry amusement, hauling L into the elevator when it opened.

“ _He’s_ the one who insisted I sit in the front seat,” L pointed out, eyes drifting shut as he snuggled against Light. “I wanted to sit in the back with _you_. You’re nice to cuddle.”

“And if you had cuddled into me in the car, he would have had another heart attack,” Light pointed out, his voice softer and sounding a bit strange to L’s ears. Light’s fingers caressed up under his sweater slightly, and the sensation was a pleasant one, reminding L that he hadn’t gotten exactly what he wanted out of the evening.

“He probably would’ve been _more_ traumatized if I did what I wanted to and kissed you,” L mumbled, shifting to settle against Light more comfortably and blinking his eyes half open. The smile he sent up to the teen was a lazy one as he wrapped his arms loosely around Light’s waist. “What d’you think?”

“I think you’re drunk, and you’re not thinking straight right now,” Light said, a flush on his face and voice a hush now as he gently pulled out of the embrace. “And we’re also here.”

Sure enough, the elevator doors popped open, and L stared in surprise. “That was fast.”

“You’re just running a little slower than normal right now, actually, Ryuzaki,” Light said pointedly, sticking his foot in the door to keep the elevator open before tugging L to follow him.

L found himself giggling at that idea, letting Light wrap his arm around him again to guide him down the hall. As far as he was concerned, he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, but having Light being so helpful and handsy felt _really_ nice. He couldn’t help stealing little glances up at Light as they made their way down the hall, and only when they stopped at the door and Light gave him an expectant look did he remember that _he_ had the keys.

“Oh. Right,” L said with a giggle, fumbling in his pocket. “Um.” There was a dull clink as they hit the floor, and he laughed again, face heating up. “I think you should do it, Light.”

“You are _never_ drinking that much again, Ryuzaki,” Light declared, exasperated as he knelt to pick the keys up. He straightened up, giving L a fondly irritated look before opening the door. “In.”

“In?” L asked, eyes going wide as he pointed to himself. “I mean, I’ve never-“

“Ryuzaki, just get in the room, you nut,” Light said firmly, pushing him inside and closing the door behind them.

“Ohhhhh, I thought you meant in _you_ ,” L said playfully, grinning. The way Light’s breath caught audibly at that sent a sluggish thrill through him, and he turned to see Light standing at the door, still clutching the handle and staring at him in surprise. “What?”

“Not that _that_ doesn’t sound appealing,” Light started, eyes wide. “But... I _definitely_ don’t think it’s going to happen tonight.”

“That’s fine, I still want _you_ to fuck me,” L said with a smirk. Light sighed, gaze flickering over him quickly before shutting his eyes tight and swallowing hard. “And you want me, too.”

“L, you’re drunk-“ Light started, and L stepped forward to kiss him, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Light’s shirt before his hands were caught up and he was pushed away slightly. “L. Love. You need to get some water and get some sleep.”

“You... don’t want me?” L pouted, blinking in surprise. The way Light sighed and tugged him back in to hug him made him smile, and L snuggled into him.

“I _always_ want you, L. But I don’t think this is going to happen tonight. You’re about to fall asleep.” Light’s voice was very soft, and L let out a low hum of pleasure at the way the soothing sound swept over him.

“I love your voice,” he murmured, smiling. Light chuckled and carded his fingers into L’s hair, stroking against his scalp in a very pleasant way. “Mmm, keep doing that.”

“At least let me get you to bed before you fall asleep.”

“I’m not gonna fall asleep, Light,” L insisted around a yawn, pulling back reluctantly and letting Light lead him to the bed. He tugged his hand from Light’s grasp after a moment and tugged the sweater off over his head, only swaying slightly before Light was there with a steadying hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine. Light, I still want you.”

Light gave him an indulgent smile then and said softly, “Okay then.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, and scooted back before looking up at L expectantly, propping himself up on his hands. Heart racing, L clambered up onto the bed, settling over Light’s lap and practically melting against him as he pressed in for a kiss. A soft, happy sigh passed between them, though in all honesty, L wasn’t sure who had done it before Light was pulling him down onto the bed and rolling them over. There was no sense of urgency to it, just a warm, comfortable feeling of being held and kissed in the dark like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. _I love you, Light,_ he thought, another contented sigh escaping him as he felt Light’s fingers stroking through his hair again.

~*~*~*~

“I love you, Light.” L’s sleepy mumble into the kiss was muffled, but still distinguishable, and Light smiled happily as he stroked his fingers through the soft, dark strands at L’s temple.

“I love you too, L,” he whispered back, even though it was apparent to him that L was already starting to drift off. He didn’t speak again, just kept pressing gentle kisses to L’s mouth and cheeks until there was no answering pressure, and a faint chuckle left him. “I _told_ you that you were going to fall asleep,” he admonished his sleeping boyfriend in a soft, fond tone.

Light pushed himself up from the bed and sighed, gaze going immediately to the clock on L’s side of the bed. 1:23? It wasn’t too late, all things considered, and the two of them had stayed awake later than this many times before, but considering the day they’d had... _He’s not going to be happy in the morning_. Scrubbing one hand over his face, Light looked down at L again, considering what to do. He didn’t want to wake up L, but he _also_ wanted to be able to sleep normally in their bed, so he pulled down the covers and carefully picked up the sleeping man. For a moment, when L shifted in his arms and fingers idly curled into his shirt, Light thought he had woken L after all, but the man only snuggled into him and stilled again as he began to snore lightly. It was unexpectedly adorable, and Light just snorted quietly at that, smiling as he gently laid L down on the sheets and tugged the covers up over his chest. L immediately rolled over onto his side, curling in on himself and reaching out for Light’s side of the bed.

“Aww,” he murmured, unable to contain his grin. Reaching down, Light trailed his fingers gently over the back of L’s hair before pulling away and quietly slipping out the door. He knew Watari was likely going to catch him sneaking down to the kitchen, and he sighed a little at the thought. “Maybe if L just kept some aspirin in our _room_ , I wouldn’t have to steal it from the kitchen tonight,” he murmured to himself, getting into the elevator.

“- and then I wouldn’t have to- LIGHT!” Misa shrieked as the elevator doors opened. Matsuda looked on in red cheeked surprise as Misa flung herself at Light, and he caught her mostly on shocked reflex. “What are you doing down here by yourself, I thought Ryuzaki would have those _gross_ handcuffs back on you by now!”

“Um.”

Misa pulled back with an evil grin. “Wait, unless you locked him in the room and came down to see me?”

“Actually, I was just heading to the kitchen...“ Light started, looking to Matsuda for some help. The rookie just gave him a slightly terrified smile, holding up his hands as if to say, ‘Sorry, I don’t know what to do either’ and laughing nervously.

“Ooh, going for a late night snack? Can I come?”

“Misa-san, you need to get some sleep, you have to be-“ Matsuda started to say, going into manager mode as he scratched at the back of his head nervously.

“Shut up, Matsui, I want to spend some time with Light!” Misa said, dismissing Matsuda with a wave of her hand and clinging to Light’s arm.

Light stuck his foot in the door of the elevator when it started to close and sighed. “Misa, I was only going to grab the bottle of aspirin that’s in the kitchen. I’m very tired.”

“Oh, do you have a headache?” she asked, immediately apologetic. _Yes, and it’s name is Misa Amane._

“Um.” Light glanced over at Matsuda again, but that didn’t help, because _this_ time, the man had a knowing look on his face. His gaze flickered up and then he smiled at Light with a questioning raise of his eyebrows. Light could feel his face heating up again, and he just nodded. Matsuda nodded back, mouth pressing into a sympathetic grimace even as Misa let out a soft ‘aww’.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she murmured. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, she added, “In that case, feel better, and I’ll see you tomorrow evening after my shoot is done, okay?”

“Okay, Misa,” Light said quietly, smiling slightly. “Thank you.”

Misa let go of him with a smile and settled against the railing. “Well, Matsui, are you coming?”

“Yes, of course, Misa Misa!” Matsuda said hastily, grinning at Light now as he scrambled into the elevator, and Light gratefully exited. _That was close_.

He made it to the kitchen and back without further interruptions, thankfully, and went to change into his pyjamas in the bathroom, watching the video of L’s performance on low volume as he did. _He should be doing something with music if he ever gets tired of detective work_ , Light thought, a happy grin stretching across his face at the sheer exuberance in the performance. The video ended, and he let his finger hover over the button to replay it before hesitating. _Should I?_ Finally, he clicked out of it, sighing. _I should really tell him about this video when he wakes up. I hope he doesn’t get mad_. There was really no way of knowing until morning, so he tried to push his thoughts aside and went to bed, smiling at the sight of L managing to cocoon himself in the sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little epilogue to their day. Think L is going to be embarrassed about anything that happened at karaoke the next day? And how do you think everyone is going to react after seeing him let loose a little? *cough*oralot*cough*
> 
> (Also, if anyone is at all interested in the deleted scene/conversation L had with Sachiko back in Phases, I will post it. 😊  
> I still don’t own Death Note.


End file.
